There are known in the art schemes, such as schemes of Digital Video Broadcasting-System Information (DVB-SI), schemes of TV-Anytime, and schemes of Advanced Television Systems Committee (ATSC) A65/B Program and System Information Protocol (PSIP), that convey program meta-data organized by time.
DVB-SI schemes are described in the European Telecommunications Standards Institute (ETSI) document EN 300 468, which is available at ETSI website www.etsi.org.
TV-Anytime schemes are described in the ETSI document TS 102 822-3-1, which is available at the TV-Anytime Forum website www.tv-anytime.org.
ATSC A/65B PSIP schemes are described at the ATSC website www.atsc.org/standards.html.
DVB-SI and TV-Anytime schemes, for example, also group program meta-data for programs that appear more than once into a single virtual container. However, in such schemes there is no access to only portions of a single virtual container and thus the single virtual container cannot be addressed by time window alone.
The disclosures of all references mentioned above and throughout the present specification, as well as the disclosures of all references mentioned in those references, are hereby incorporated herein by reference.